


Vampires & Bunnies

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Panic, Halloween Costumes, Janus and Virgil have gay panic over Patton, Logan and Roman are only mentioned, Logan isn't even mentioned by name rip, M/M, One Shot, Suggestive clothing, drugged drinks, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: “Oh, come on!” Remus draped himself across both Janus and Virgil like a limp, long cat, wiggling in their laps to bother them both. “Just one night! One party! Just to see what it’s like.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	Vampires & Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Drugged  
> This is lighter angst, but mainly filled with gay panic and the whump is very brief. Yall should be thankful though, I could have made it much worse~

“Oh, come on!” Remus draped himself across both Janus and Virgil like a limp, long cat, wiggling in their laps to bother them both. “Just one night! One party! Just to see what it’s like.”

“No,” Virgil pushed their roommate onto the floor. “I hate parties, you and Janus go.”

“But it’d be so unfun without you, Emo!” Remus pouted, scrambling to his knees and pushing his chest into Virgil’s knees, smiling widely when Virgil went bright red at the position. Remus put his hands on Virgil’s thighs and leant even closer to him, and Janus covered up a snicker at his partner's predicament. “Just one party. That’s all I’m begging. Don’t make me suck your dick, man.”

This time Janus couldn’t cover up his snickering and both roommates turned to him, one glaring, the other proud at making Janus laugh. It was just another reason Janus always imagined Remus as a horny puppy.

“Fine, fine, what’s this party?” Virgil lightly kicked their roommate away and brought his knees to his chest defensively, glaring at the other two.

“A Halloween party. Costumes optional, but the booze is provided! It’ll be a bunch of fun and we can get wasted and have even more fun!” Remus dropped onto his back, hands in the air in triumph, laughing. “It’s going to be this Saturday, and it’ll start at probably nine or something.”

“Do we have to stay the entire time?” Virgil demanded.

Remus groaned. “Nooo, we don’t have to stay the entire time, but I’m gunna have to say we stay for at _least_ an hour. Roro and his nerd friends are also going!”

“The bookworm and the pastel cutie?” Janus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Virgil, even as Remus groaned louder in defeat. They all knew Janus and Virgil found Roman’s smaller friend hot as hell since the first time Roman and Remus had their friends meet over the Thanksgiving holiday the year before and Janus and Virgil had flirted with the guy majority of the evening. Nothing came out of it, sadly, but the two still flirted with him whenever they could, which wasn’t often.

“Oh, _that_ makes you interested, how could I forget,” without looking, Janus could see Remus rolling his eyes. He threw his hands over his head, knocking his knuckles against the hardwood flooring. “Yes, Roro said they’ll be going with him.”

Virgil shrugged, his cheeks looking like they’ll stay a pink shade for a while yet, and he looked away from Janus. “An hour doesn’t sound so bad then.”

* * *

Virgil was the only one of the trio of roommates to not wear a costume, though he was wearing some of his nicer emo clothes. A black-purple leather jacket, strained MCR concert shirt, and some new skinny jeans Janus helped him find a couple weeks ago.

Remus was dressed up like one of those horror films he loved so much. Jason something, Janus recalled, the one with the hockey mask. Remus was delighted to wear it and scare people as they walked by, which got Virgil to relax as they headed to the party.

Janus was a little more sophisticated, borrowing an old vampire costume Virgil had put together himself, although he altered the makeup section and went without the fake fangs since they’d likely fall out before they got home and neither he nor Virgil wanted to lose them. They were fucking expensive and hard to find.

“I wish there was even a splash of yellow on this ensemble,” he jokingly bemoaned as they approached the party address. It wasn’t too far from their place, luckily, so they would be able to walk home fairly quickly.

“If I had known you’d want to wear it one day, maybe I would have thought of that,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “No complaining, it took me almost a month to make the entire thing.”

“Of course, darling,” Janus playfully caught Virgil’s chin. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They heard the party before they even reached the front door, and out of the corner of his eye, Janus saw how Virgil tensed. He offered his hand to him and the other took it, taking a deep breath through his nose before they opened the door and entered.

It was loud and pounding techno-halloween remixes and Janus felt like his head was going to implode from the sound. It wasn’t _too_ terribly bad, at least from where they were, but he could tell the living room was just a no-go if anyone wished to keep their hearing relatively in-check.

Almost immediately Remus left the duo to fend for themselves, and the two could barely hear him whooping in the distance. Unsure of what to do at a party neither were particularly comfortable with, they wandered, sticking close to one another before they reached the kitchen, and almost off the bat were handed a couple of red solo cups. Janus never even saw who it had been to give them the drink, and he sniffed it carefully. All he smelled was the pungent scent of alcohol. He gave a look to Virgil before he tried it.

They stayed close to the kitchen for roughly ten minutes before, like a bloodhound following a fucking trail, Remus appeared beside them, tugging along Roman’s friend, Patton, before disappearing like he had never been there in the first place. He probably had known the two would have complained about the party if they couldn’t see the pastel cutie, and now didn’t want to be anywhere near the trio.

Patton wore what Janus could only describe as a playboy bunny costume. It was pastel blue, with white-blue ears and likely the same colour for the tail if he saw his backside, and he wore black fishnets and flats. It left very little to the imagination and Janus had to keep his eyes chest-up.

Virgil choked on his drink at the sight of him, coughing into his red solo cup and his face turning the same brilliant colour.

“Omigosh! The twins weren’t lying! I was hoping you two would be here!” Patton exclaimed, wrapping his arms - _bare arms, only cut-off cuffs at the wrists,_ Janus’ mind helpfully supplied - around the two of them, beaming brighter than the sun ever could.

If either had been gay for Patton before, they were mentally shutting down now in gay panic. Neither seemed to be able to speak as Patton babbled on about something or other, until he looked at them expectantly.

“What about you two?” He asked, his eyes so big behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

“Uhhh,” Virgil eloquently managed, but he allowed Janus some time to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Nothing too entertaining,” he said, finally able to collect himself and put on a cheeky grin. “Now, _who_ told you to wear that little number, huh?”

“Oh! I’ve been just _dying_ for an opportunity to wear this!” Patton finally gave them a full look of the costume, and Janus had been right, the tail was the same white-blue colour of the ears, and he was certain he was going to die then and there when Patton _shook his ass for them._ Virgil himself looked like he was going to faint as well, but managed to catch himself and chugged his drink like his life depended on it.

“It’s cute, right?” Patton turned back around and Janus swore he saw a mischievous smirk on his lips before it grew into a wide smile.

“Uh, yeah, yea, very cute,” Virgil breathed, barely heard over all the noises of the party.

“You got this for yourself?” Janus asked, having trouble looking away from the cutie - _hottie, sexy man,_ he was having trouble also thinking of what to think of the man in front of him - who giggled into his hands.

“Yep! Been waiting for halloween or some other costume party to wear this since I got it a year ago.”

“It looks good. Very fitting,” Janus said, taking a sip from his own drink to hope maybe just a bit more liquid courage would help finally getting Patton to realize he and Virgil were _very_ into him and this outfit was just killing them.

“Thank you, Jan! You look very handsome in your own costume!”

“Virgil made it years ago, actually,” Janus said, and if Virgil hadn’t been tomato red before, he went scarlet now when Patton looked at him in surprise and awe.

“That’s incredible! I knew you were doing something in theatre or film, but Roman and his brother never told me specifically, and I couldn’t remember if we talked about our majors past just what major it was.” And off he went again.

Janus finished his drink, and set down the cup, only to have another one pushed into his hands and again he hadn’t seen who did it. Not that he questioned it too much, and took a big sip of his drink.

It was while Patton was still talking when Janus felt… strange. The world felt off-kilter by slight degrees and it felt like the room was spinning. He reached out and grabbed the first thing he could to steady himself and blink profusely as alarm bells rang in his head barely heard over the pounding of the music throughout the building.

“-us?” He blinked to see Patton was much closer than before and oh, _he_ was the first thing Janus had grabbed, he thought it had felt squishy. He looked concerned, eyebrows knitted together. “You okay?”

He tried to play it off and wave his hand, but the movement almost had him fall over. He had only had one and a half cups of alcohol, this never was enough to get him anywhere near drunk. Tipsy, maybe, if it was strong stuff, but it hadn’t tasted all that strong. He was only supposed to be feeling the beginnings of a buzz.

Something was _very_ wrong.

He felt hands grab his other side and when he tried to look, the world spun dizzyingly and he couldn’t see who it was, but he heard their voice.

“Janus? Are you okay?” Virgil asked, and Janus wanted to answer but couldn’t. He felt like he wasn’t in control of his body. All he could do was whimper as his mind screamed that _something wasn’t right._

He blinked in and out of consciousness. One moment he was in the kitchen, the next he was in the hall, then out of the building, then in front of Remus who looked freaked out, then down a street, and then…

The apartment, the front door, the couch, his bedroom he shared with Virgil when they started dating two years ago, before Remus had been their other roommate. He still felt the two pairs of hands and arms around him, but one moved away until he whined wordlessly. He heard nothing and struggled to keep his eyes open but he surely did his best. He saw Virgil off in his periphery, and it was Virgil who brushed hair out of Janus’ face. He saw pastel blue on the other side and felt a comforting weight against his back in that direction.

Janus would wake up sandwiched between two bodies, unsure what happened or how he got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If yall think Patton is innocent, yall are DEAD WRONG. He knew what he was doing wearing that outfit knowing Virgil and Janus were going to the party. Have fun with that knowledge.


End file.
